


light touch

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Date Night, Early Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: While making out, Patrick learns something about David
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	light touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigficenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/gifts).



> this comes from the prompt: laughing while kissing

Patrick liked date nights. Stevie had teased him once saying that since he and David worked together wouldn't every day be considered a date. He'd shook his head and said no, and he truly meant it. First off he couldn't make out with David, which was one of his favorite activities. He was thrilled when Ray started dating, not just because Ray was a good friend and deserved to have a romantic partner, but because it meant it was a little easier to have more intimate dates with David, like now.

They’d planned something simple, dinner and a movie at Ray’s, giving them the opportunity for things to escalate. When David chose  _ When Harry Met Sally _ to watch Patrick should have known that David didn’t have any plans on watching the movie for long since they’d already watched it a couple of times. They only got as far as Harry and Sally getting to New York before David held Patrick’s head and guided him into a kiss. 

Patrick didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing David. In the beginning, any alone time usually meant quick frantic kisses not knowing how much time they’d get before they were interrupted. While he loved the rush he also loved this too, languid kisses, bodies pressed together, hands roaming the other’s in exploration instead of trying to take the other’s clothes off. Patrick’s shirt was half unbuttoned and David was starting to make tiny thrusts up. He started moving his kisses down David’s jaw and neck while creeping one of his hands under David’s sweater in a bid to get it off, his hand lightly touching David’s ribs. 

Before he could, David let out a laugh. Raising his head he looked at David, who stared down at him smiling. Shrugging it off, Patrick moved to kiss David’s lips. David was becoming more insistent, pawing at the rest of Patrick’s buttons. Patrick tried again to take off David’s sweater brushing his side, David broke their kiss to laugh again.

Patrick sat up, sitting on David’s lap, “Are you ticklish?”

David sat up on his elbows, “We’re making out. I might just be a tad sensitive right now.”

Patrick smiled, “Sounds ticklish to me.”

David huffed, “Well if I was ticklish I should warn you that I have accidentally kicked people before.”

Patrick chuckled, “Of course that’s only if you’re ticklish, which you’ve already established you aren’t.”

“Exactly.”

Patrick gently took off David’s sweater, “Don’t worry I won’t tickle you on purpose, getting kicked isn’t my thing.”

“So then what’s your thing?”

Patrick gave David a quick kiss, “You.”

David gave a small grin, “I can’t believe I’m dating someone who’s that fucking cheesy.”

Patrick got up from the couch, “If you come up to my room I can show you how much you’re my thing,” he teased. He turned and started fast-walking to the stairs hearing David’s footsteps and laughter right behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
